


Charm and Circumstance

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Harry100's prompt 318: CharmsBeta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Charm and Circumstance

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Harry100's prompt 318: Charms
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Charm and Circumstance

~

Stomach grumbling, Harry rolled over, freezing when his hand encountered someone. A naked, _male_ someone. 

“Good morning,” they said, and Harry’s eyes popped open. Gobsmacked, he stared at Draco Malfoy, who was lounging next to him looking relaxed and very…smug. 

“Malfoy?!”

Malfoy smirked. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“I’m…not sure,” said Harry. 

Malfoy hummed. “I’m thinking it’s about time you succumbed to my charms.”

“I…did?” 

Malfoy’s smirk deepened. “Most definitely.” He raised an eyebrow. “You don’t remember?”

Harry bit his lip. “If I say no, will you remind me how it happened?”

Malfoy grinned. “Why not?”

~

Malfoy moved quickly, straddling Harry, whose mouth went dry at the predatory look in his eyes. “I…thought we were going to talk?” 

“There are many ways of talking, Potter.” Malfoy trailed a finger lightly over Harry’s chest. “I plan to do this my way.” 

“Right,” Harry whispered. “Go on, then.” 

Malfoy licked his lips. “You remember the pub?” 

A memory flickered in Harry’s mind. Dark pub…laughter…bumping into Malfoy…the instant, heated attraction— “Vaguely.” He frowned. “Hold on, wasn’t it…Muggle?”

Malfoy shrugged. “Muggle pubs have their charms.” 

“Okay.” Harry groaned as Malfoy’s erection grazed his thigh. “Continue.” 

~

Malfoy’s thumb caressed Harry’s nipple. “We encountered each other, and, miraculously, didn’t hex each other.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Why didn't your friends hex me?” 

Malfoy grinned. “Too drunk, as were yours.”

That probably explained why Hermione hadn’t sent Aurors looking for him yet. “Who propositioned whom?” 

“You charmingly propositioned me, I agreed, we came here.” 

“Your flat?” asked Harry. 

Malfoy inclined his head. 

“Okay.” Malfoy’s thumb was slowly driving Harry mad. “But why’d you say yes?” 

Malfoy shrugged. “Why not?” 

“Because you hate me?” 

“I don’t, but even if I did, Potter, what’s that have to do with sex?” 

~

Harry rolled his eyes. “Charming.” 

Malfoy chuckled. “I try.” 

“No, but seriously—”

“I am being serious,” said Malfoy. “Haven’t you ever had hate sex? It’s brilliant.” 

“Is that what we had last night?” 

An odd look crossed Malfoy’s face. “Interestingly, no. It seemed surprisingly hate-free.” 

“Okay.” Harry shifted, biting back a groan as Malfoy’s cock slid lightly against his. 

Malfoy, clearly noticing his reaction, smirked. “Would you like a refresher of how it went last night?” 

“Yes,” Harry whispered.

Humming, Malfoy moved down Harry’s body until his mouth was just over his cock. Then, grinning mischievously, he licked the tip.

~

All Harry’s breath escaped in a rush. “So…you teased me, is that it?” 

Mouthing Harry’s cock, Malfoy smiled. “I’d never do that,” he murmured, and in a swift move, swallowed Harry to the root. 

Hot pleasure engulfed Harry, who arched up into that wicked mouth that was coaxing moans and whimpers from him. “Malfoy,” he gasped, his hips trembling. “Fuck!” 

Pulling off, Malfoy shifted, kissing him. “I rode you last night,” he whispered against Harry’s mouth. “And I can’t wait to do it again.” 

“Fuck,” Harry whispered, his cock _flexing_ at the thought.

“Charming. Is that a yes?” 

“Yes!” 

~

Watching Malfoy prepare himself was…Groaning, Harry began counting the tiles on the ceiling rather than watch him. 

“Like what you see?” Malfoy asked, his hips shifting as he twisted his fingers inside his hole. “Can’t say I blame you. I’ve many charms.” 

Harry’s hands fisted so he wouldn’t touch him. “So I see.” 

“You _can_ touch me, you know,” said Malfoy after a few moments. “It’s allowed.” 

Harry slid his hands up Malfoy’s thighs. “Fuck,” he whispered. 

“Soon,” Malfoy promised. He pulled out three fingers, then grasped Harry’s cock and, after positioning it, _sat down_. 

“Fucking hell,” wheezed Harry. 

~

Malfoy’s hole squeezed every thought from Harry. And when he began taking all of him, began _bouncing_ , Harry barely clung to sanity as he stared at the beautiful creature impaling himself on him. 

Head thrown back, Malfoy was gorgeous, all lithe muscle and pale skin.

Malfoy’s eyes opened, and he eyed Harry, a small smirk on his face. “Charming. Planning to help, or must I do all the work, Potter?” 

That was it. Howling, Harry sat up, toppling Malfoy onto his back. Ramming himself as deep as he could, Harry fucked Malfoy as if both their lives depended on it.

~

Harry came hard, emptying himself inside Malfoy with a shout before collapsing. 

Malfoy had to have come at some point, since his dick was resting limply between them, but Harry honestly couldn’t recall when. Next time he’d pay more attention. 

“Next time?” murmured Malfoy. “You really have succumbed to my charms, haven’t you?” 

“I said that out loud?” Harry groaned. 

Malfoy laughed. “You did. It was most embarrassing. Good thing you have your own charms to recommend you.”

“I do?” 

Malfoy snorted. “You think I let anyone stay until morning?” 

Harry smiled. “So…breakfast?” 

Malfoy hummed. “Thought you’d never ask.” 

~


End file.
